Computer systems frequently store text data arising from user interactions (e.g., with the computer systems and/or with other users). For example, computer systems such as email servers or community question answering systems may store questions posed by users and answers to the questions. A computer system may be configured to search stored text data to assist a user, for example to locate relevant answers to questions posed by the user. However, automated systems for matching text-to-text (e.g., sentences) are often limited in their ability to semantically match text, and often return results that are less relevant than desired.